


A Horror Movie

by LGJA12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Avengers Tower, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Bucky wants to watch a horror movie with Steve.





	

It was Bucky who proposed the idea of watching a horror movie together. Steve hadn't ever watched a horror film and he was still adjusting to the idea of color and images playing on a screen. But, with Bucky's reassurance that Steve would enjoy it, he reluctantly agreed.

The bell above the door chimed as Bucky and Steve entered the video store. There were aisles leading to different genres, and different sections ranging from if you wanted a CD or a DVD. Steve followed Bucky to the Horror DVD section. Titles like The Conjuring and Poltergeist all popped out at him, leaving an eerily feeling in the pit of his stomach. Gulping, Steve turned to Bucky.

"Any movie in particular that you wanted to get?" He asked, glancing over Bucky's shoulder at the DVD he held in his metal hand. Although Bucky despised his metal arm, Steve would constantly cherish it, reminding him that what happened to him, did not define him.

"This one sounds good," Bucky replied, passing it over his shoulder to Steve who grabbed it. Reading over the title Insidious, he bit his bottom lip before turning it over and reading the blurb. He shrugged as Bucky watched him with a hopeful expression.

"Sounds good. Don't expect me to cuddle you when you get scared." Steve smirked as Bucky rolled his eyes and snatched the DVD back out of Steve's hand.

They made their way back to the front of the store, where a short pudgy man stood behind the counter. Steve had insisted on paying, but Bucky wouldn't allow it as he handed over the small sum of cash to the man.

Exiting the store, Steve and Bucky's shoulders rubbed across each other's gently. The sun was beginning to set as darkness started to descend, playing to the theme of horror movies as Bucky and Steve made their way back to the Avenger's Tower. Easy conversation drifted between the two. Even after years of not knowing whether the other was alive, their bond was still stronger than ever.

As soon as they entered the Avengers Tower, Bucky went up to Steve's room to set up the DVD while Steve made his way into the large kitchen. Things were quiet, everyone either asleep or out for the night. He was thankful for that, so nobody had to see him struggle to microwave the popcorn. But eventually he got the popcorn ready, adding extra caramel sauce on top that Natasha had taught him to make long ago.

Back in his room, Bucky was sitting on one side of the couch, with his legs crossed and remote sitting beside him. As Steve walked in, Bucky eyed the popcorn warily.

"What is that?"

"It's popcorn," Steve replied, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "No, I know that. But, what's that on top of it?"

"Oh." Steve picked out a piece of popcorn that had the caramel sauce dripping on it. He leaned over, holding it in front of Bucky's face. "It's caramel sauce. Natasha taught me. You'll like it."

Eyeing the popcorn suspiciously in between Steve's fingers, Bucky hesitated, before enclosing his lips around the popcorn and brushing them against Steve's fingers, leaving a warm feeling behind. Bucky hummed in agreement.

"This tastes even better than that Caramel drink you made for me last week," Bucky commented.

Steve chuckled, resting the popcorn bowl between them as he leant back onto his side of the couch.

"Let's just begin the movie, already."

-

With the lights out and eerie shadows cast around the room from the light of the TV screen, one of them was bound to get at least a little bit frightened. With chills rolling down his back, Bucky solely regretted suggesting they watch a horror movie. He thought he would be okay, but with the washed up sense of fear, he felt like he was being tormented instead. For his past as the Winter Soldier. For being an assassin. For not remembering everything in the past.

Reaching out with his hand, he tried to find Steve's fingers, or at least a part of him. When things got bad, Steve always made things better. Whether it was the way he patted his hair, or whispered sweet words into his ear after a nightmare, or the way he let Bucky cry into his shoulder after an anxiety attack, Steve was always there. And he always made everything better.

Bucky's fingers caught on Steve's resting hand. Easily, he molded his hand against Steve's, squeezing tightly as if his life depended on it. Steve was probably going to laugh at him for being scared of the movie, but all he could think about now was the way Steve's skin felt against his and how his heart beat had slowed to a normal rate.

"You okay, Buck?" Steve's voice cut through the noise on screen and Bucky turned his head toward him. He wasn't laughing. In fact, he looked worried.

"Never better." 

The truth was, Bucky felt great holding Steve's hand. And even though they didn't get through the movie because they fell asleep atop of each other, they couldn't care less.


End file.
